Unforgettable Love
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Ren lived his life watching her from that window, content with just being far enough but close to know that she was safe. Kyoko was scared everyday she'd see him, wondering if he would demand to know about the past she'd left behind. Except, fate brought them together, and they both found themselves together. [AU] Reviews are appreciated.


_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! took me long enough to post the request from Crazy4Animation(love ya too!). Actually, I lost the other AU I'd written where Kyoko kidnaps Koun and turns out to be an agent from a protection center taking him undercover because he was in danger unconsciously. Well, I'd written their journey out, where Kyoko was pissed off and Koun was completely smitten by her.**_

 _ **Guess whatever happens, happens for the good! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot and of course! I would love to know how you felt about this little piece I'd written. I tried a new thing-I mean I tried to write this story without line breaks, hope it doesn't confuse you guys. If it does, let me know.**_

* * *

 **Unforgettable Love**

Kira Hongo watched the handsome man walk back home with a calm look. She always noticed that he'd be polite and kind to anyone who'd approach him, a sign of a true gentleman. And she also noticed that he'd stop right in front of a restaurant and sigh like an old man tired of life. His hair was stylishly shadowing his eye, reaching till his neck from the back. It framed his face perfectly, giving him the perfectly elegant look. He'd always have a coat over his shoulder, like he was tired of having it on himself for the entire day.

Kyoko Mogami was curious like Kira too, but she didn't have the courage to ask him about it. Ren Tsuruga was her friend, but her busy time would forbid her to even greet him. Her boss was not a person she would ever want to displease. But then again, when did she ever take a day off? She would've gladly ran out and hugged him, smiling like an idiot in the middle of the street full of strangers that would assume them as lovers. Kyoko didn't need that, according to Ren, she was supposedly still engaged to Shotaro Fuwa, his family friend.

She exhaled, glancing at the door. He'd be here any moment now, it was almost six anyway. She wished upon every star that he would never come around, never meet her in person, and never ask her that dreadful question.

Kyoko needed to change her job again, it was of extreme importance that she did, or else she could fall into the vulnerability she had long thrown along with her past.

"Mogami-san?" she looked up and found the boss of the restaurant holding a paper in his hand. He usually never spoke to her, he was a young man who hated women. But somehow, Kyoko had managed to make him change his perception. He would always give her messages through a paper—strange but assuring. Kyoko remembered flinching hearing every man who sounded like Sho.

" _Work till 12, the star guest will arrive anytime in between,"_

Kyoko folded the paper and glanced at her boss, who was staring at her intently from behind the reception counter. She gave him a confirmation nod and went back to taking orders.

Sometimes she just wished she was back in that Ryokan she grew up, away from Sho and Ren. She still remembered the first time Ren had come to the Ryokan, to 'check' if the bride was alright. She remembered him ordering people to alter things to Sho's liking, until she convinced him otherwise. She remembered being prepared to meet her future husband in a heap of jewelry all around her face. And then—she smiled—Ren removed all of them, replacing them with a gemstone necklace and matching earrings. She still had them, never knew if they were a gift from Sho, or something he just carried from his exe's; she bitterly thought.

That night, it still brought nightmares, she still had sleepless nights holding herself tightly when she'd think about what could have happened if she wouldn't have broken the wine bottle over his head. She shuddered and looked around, only a few people remained. She glanced at the clock, that read that it was almost midnight. She smiled unconsciously, thinking how Ren would tell her that her prince charming would start looking from midnight, she was a beautiful Cinderella no one can be. But how long could he keep feeding her with lies she would soon find out? How long would he—

"Hey you, come here," she glanced at the reception counter and found no one sitting, and she mentally slapped herself for forgetting. She should've called someone from inside, maybe they'd have stayed in the reception area while she worked in the front.

She gave him her waitress smile and held her notepad in her hand, "What would you like to have today?"

The man held her hand and pulled her hand, catching her completely off guard. She tried to say something, but he'd already grabbed her hair and shoved her face near his, his mouth smelling of beer.

"Umm, sir?" she tried to ask, nervously. It painfully was reminding her of that day, when Sho grabbed her hair.

"You really are an eye-candy as Jory had suggested," she clenched her teeth and kicked at him, wherever it'd hit him.

"Ow! I like that, a woman who can wiggle," his gruff voice was started to gnaw her, he pulled her into his lap, roughly wrapping his arms around her petite shoulders. She closed her eyes, wishing there was a wine bottle where she'd burst on his head like Sho.

And then, she was pulled away from the uncomfortable position, like a flower plucked out of the plant.

She opened her eyes and found him, his brown eyes set ablaze, his hand—that wasn't holding hers—was clenched into a tight fist.

"No one touches her like that!" he growled and thrashed the man, with his hand pushing Kyoko behind him who had closed her eyes. She clung tightly to him, knowing that he could save her from whatever happened. She smelt his familiar cologne, rich and enticing. She never thought she'd be this glad to see him, to relish his warmth and breathe in his scent.

Ren turned around as soon as he felt her tighten her hold on him, he never wanted to let her go, never imagined he'd ever see that headstrong woman now terrified and whimpering behind him. He forgot all about that man and held her in a way he'd never held a woman—which was true. Only Yashiro knew that, his trusted manager. Kyoko knew nothing about him, the famous actor who'd always stop in front of a restaurant to stare at his love. Nor did she need to know that he'd already fallen in love with her that day she happily ranted about her fairytale stories, in the room when he put that set on her—the one he was thinking of putting on someone who'd share his life. Except, he now was certain no one could move him like her.

"Come on," he tugged her arm and pulled her out of that dreadful place, as she silently sobbed behind him.

He knew that this was not the reason she was traumatized, something had happened before for her to act this way. He gripped her arm tightly, clenching his jaw all the same. Why did the fates have to be so cruel?

He stopped right in front of the fountain in the garden they were crossing over, not caring that it was someone else's property.

"Tell me, why are you working here? What had happened one year ago?" he demanded.

She had quieted down, not meeting his eyes. He had always been able to bring out whatever emotion was raging inside her, she would always lighten up whenever he was round her. But now, she only wanted to hide from his presence, afraid her inner most feelings would come tumbling out completely bare. Her heart was not yet broken, but she had broken down from everywhere. However, looking at him now, would only strip her down from all the walls she had built, open every wound she had closed up and bring out every feeling she had buried deep down.

He held her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. He was struck by the hollowness in her eyes, shocked by the amount of sorrow that they held. He always knew she had respected him as a senior, always looked up to him. he always saw an indescribable amount of light, which he loved staring into. They always brightened his day, always bring a smile on his face when he knew that even if he tried with all his might, she would never be his. She was Sho's wife, not his. But now, looking in her eyes, he knew something had happened to bring forth such grief to her—which he'd gladly take hold off, even if he had to hold the sky for her.

"Kyoko, tell me!"

She couldn't hide anymore, and like a dam, that night came rushing into her mind like caged birds flying freely from their prison.

" _Kyoko-chan, since we both are going to be husband and wife, why don't we just do it tonight? I mean, it would be so…I don't know, disappointing to know that our first kiss was our wedding kiss? Come on, I know you want me too," Sho said in a sultry voice, his eyelids half open and half closed. He made a grab for her, but she waved his advances off with a nervous chuckle._

" _Sho-chan, you know I won't do anything such as that. I am not that type of a woman," she tried to reason._

 _He growled, throwing his wine bottle making her flinch. He pounced on her, running his finger down her body._

" _Come on, its just one night. Then you can do as you like, stay as much away from me as you want," he persuaded._

 _He tried to kiss her, as she struggled under him, his hands groping her chest, his leg between hers._

 _She struggled to push him away, as he gripped her even more tightly, kissing her neck; her hands trying to grab unto anything that was nearby._

 _And then, by the will of god, it came in contact with a bottle, and she slammed it on his head. Then, he went limp and fell on the ground, groaning._

 _She picked her the remains of her dress and tore it off in her bathroom, changing into a pair of fresh clothes that were lose and hid everything._

 _And then she ran out of that horror filled hotel, and the life of a singer's fiancée._

Ren couldn't believe what he was hearing, not until she'd shown him the fading large nail mark on her neck, he was blind with rage. But hearing her voice, made him blink his eyes, look at her horrified eyes, he understood what would have gone through her.

He wished he were there for her, wished that she would have never have been destined to marry that man, which Ren swore he would kill if he ever saw him. He couldn't believe it, it was like testing if his hand would still be whole after running it through a sword.

He grabbed her hand and walked towards his car, he couldn't get the words out of his mind, the mere thought of Sho meeting him filled him with rage. He forced himself to concentrate, the usual melancholy to fill him so he could focus and bring her to safety. Ren made sure she was wrapped in his jacket, her tight uniform hidden from hungry and dangerous men.

They both entered the apartment after a silent ride, as she observed his apartment with a small smile.

"You didn't change one bit, Tsuruga-san," she said, shaking her head. With a pause, she went into his kitchen and opened the fridge, only to gasp with a horrified expression.

"I knew it! I just did!" she jerked her head and caught the ear of the taller man, fuming as she led him back to the kitchen.

"What's the meaning of this, Ren?" she demanded, as he stood holding his now throbbing ear. Ignoring that she'd addressed him without an honorific and his surname, he gazed into his kitchen, confused when he only found ready-to-make food packets. He frowned, not understanding what Kyoko was getting so worked up about.

"Those are instant foods," he simply replied. She glared at him, and then pointed at one packet.

"Is this what you eat all the time, Tsuruga-san?"

He realized that she meant what about his eating habits and smiled sheepishly. "Well, its not like I have a good appetite anyway. Besides Yashiro-san does make—"

"I'll be right back!" she screamed and stormed towards the door without giving him a chance to say anything.

"Hey, Kyoko! Wait!" she blushed but hid it under her scowl. He might as well think that she was having a fever, she felt dizzy and heavy from the way his hand touched her shoulder.

"Why are you red?" he frowned, when he came in front of her, blocking her from going out. She reluctantly looked at him, the temperature rising in her cheeks. She couldn't possibly say that she was blushing hard due to the close proximity they were standing in.

He touched her forehead lightly and looked at her, panicked.

"Kyoko, you are sick!" he exclaimed, looking as if he'd faint any moment. She felt like giggling looking at his frantic face, the way he looked at her was almost laughable.

He caught her hand, realizing she was even warmer than the normal temperature and pulled her into the room. Kyoko protested, something about getting groceries to make fresh and healthy food. He lifted her princess style and laid her gently on his guestroom bed.

Ren was tempted to lay her in his bed, but that was something he couldn't do, because he respected her space. He didn't want her to regret ever coming towards him because he took even the most minimum advantage of her.

Kyoko didn't say anything, butterflies jumping inside her stomach as soon as her skin came in contact with his. She didn't know whether to yelp or just relish in his arms. Frankly, Kyoko only felt even more embarrassed to be around him. Not even Sho could bring such a reaction from her end whenever he did things like these when people were around. Which makes her wonder, why did Ren ever care for her?

As he watched her sleep, he went back to his room, holding his head in his hands. He knew he was not in the right state of his mind, but he took his car keys anyway, and ran down the stairs, jumping right into his car. He drove the car past its speed limit, those words haunting him, her frightened face filling dread in his heart.

" _Ren!"_

He suddenly stopped, his car coming to a slow halt. He exhaled deeply, running his fingers through his hair. He remembered tearing those pictures and throwing them in the fire, breaking all the trophies he and Kyoko won together because Sho was too busy to play 'childish' games with her. He was always the substitute, Ren was always the assistant. But he didn't mind, until Kyoko realized that Sho was probably marrying her not because he loved her. Ren lied between his teeth, he could feel the guilt eating him up, he knew what it'd do to him. But after seeing her so happy, he knew he couldn't steal that away from her.

" _Ren, why haven't you married anyone yet?"_

He blinked, the conversation with his manager—Yashiro coming back to him.

" _I have more important things to do than think about marriage. Yashiro-san."_

Ren would never admit that he was still grieving over a love he can never have. Even though she was now free from the clutches of an arranged marriage, she would never love him the same.

He hit the steering wheel with frustration, thinking about her. Then he suddenly looked at the time and freaked out.

It was almost three, two hours since he started on this reckless journey. He pulled the car behind and drove back—following the speed limit this time and wondered if Kyoko was awake or asleep.

Ren kept thinking of ways that Kyoko used to make him feel better. He was still trying to recall when he'd stopped near a store and bought a few groceries he thought were used for cooking. Did Kyoko use All-purpose flour in her pancake or coconut powder? Did she use vanilla essence or rose essence? He was greatly confused as he kept comparing the meat after a few moments, wondering if she would like boneless or the complete meat in pieces? Did she ever use ginger garlic paste? It looked so nasty!

Finally, after a long hour of torturous grocery shopping, and wondered how Kyoko ever shopped so fast. Now he realized why women usually took a long time in shopping. Everything looked so confusing!

He rounded his apartment and parked in the usual parking place. With hands full of groceries, he climbed the stairs and went inside his apartment, finding it awfully quiet.

"I'm home!" how nice it felt to say that, he imagined a small girl rushing from inside to jump right into his arms. Yes, that would be so nice.

"Where were you?" he raised his head and found a dopy Kyoko come from inside looking adorable. She was clad in his overlarge shirt, with a blanket covering from her shoulders and slippers that had ears coming out of it. She was rubbing her eyes off sleep. An unconscious smile spread on his lips, as he watched her yawn and look at whilst blinking her eyes to adjust the lighting.

"Um…well…. I…went grocery shopping," he said with a sheepish smile.

"What?!" she was fully awake now, and he noticed that she still looked a bit feverish. If there was anything he'd wish for in his life, it'd be watching her like this every day.

He rubbed his neck sheepishly as she checked all the bags in his hands. She looked at him completely shocked.

"Why did you buy coconut powder and vanilla essence?" she asked him, holding the packet and the small bottle in her hand. She then skimmed through his bag and removed a milk tetra pack.

"Why did you buy curd milk?!" he frowned, and read the heading, finding curd written in the bottle. He chuckled nervously.

"Well, I didn't know what you'd use to make a pancake, just got what I usually see you putting. I didn't know if you'd use meat whole or just the boneless part, so I got both." she surfed through more things and laughed.

"Seriously? Who uses biscuits for cooking?" she laughed as she asked him for explanation and he confessed that he thought she'd use it for her gravy. Ren smiled despite his embarrassed state, she looked so happy.

And then he chortled as she doubled over laughing. "Looks like we will have to go shopping again," she said.

Ren stopped smiling all of a sudden and frowned. "NO!"

She winced, somehow knowing he'd not like it. She sighed and decided maybe sending a list of things would reduce the problem. She searched for a pen and a paper and went into his room unbeknownst to her. She spotted them on a high table just next to the door and started jotting the groceries she needed down in the paper.

He watched her write a few things down in an order. She bit her lip occasionally, too engrossed to even noticed that he was snapping a picture of her. Suddenly, she leaned back and looked at him, making him change the angle and act as if he was taking a picture of the room.

If Kyoko ever found out, he was doomed. Nobody would have ever thought Ren would ever want to do that, in fact, no one would have ever pictured him doing so. He acted as if he needed to buy new bedding, muttering to himself about how old his bed cover looked.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it.

"I guess these shall do," she breathed out as she handed them to him. He noticed that the red pigment was covering her cheeks again and he touched her forehead noticing that she was getting cold again.

"Kyoko, it's 5:30 in the morning. Why don't you sleep? I will be back before you know it," he said, watching her eyebrows raise even higher. She watched him for a moment before retreating to the guestroom.

He slumped down in his room and held his phone up. Then a smile slowly crept on his face as he saw her picture in his phone.

Quickly, he saved it as his wallpaper, as he walked back to his car. He knew she would be asleep by now, and he didn't want to take long if she wakes up soon. Well, Kyoko would always wake up early no matter how less she slept.

This time, he searched for the right items, buying the most expensive one so Kyoko would eat high quality food. He prided himself for being accurate this time, as he smiled genuinely at the cashier, deep in thoughts of a certain orange haired maiden.

He drove back home as quickly as he had come. He realized she was still sleeping, it was 7:30 after all.

And then, Ren pulled his dress shirt's sleeves and started to follow the instructions of a YouTube video.

He glided in the kitchen, trying to blend, fry and mix things he was instructed to do. And then wiped his brow when he was done. Kyoko would not like what he did to the kitchen, it was her favorite place wherever she went.

He heard the door open and looked up, finding her extremely stunned.

"Good morning," he said in a cheerful tone. She glanced at him, then at the kitchen. He felt nervous as soon as her expression turned stoic. She sat on the chair and grabbed a plate, thanking god for the food.

Ren sat in front of her and did the same, observing her reaction. She took a sip of her soup and paused for a moment before a smile broke out on her lips. He felt his insides wash with relief, and he returned the smile.

Kyoko felt her heart flutter at his smile, touched deeply that he'd do anything like this. She would never tell him that the soup tasted like thick salted water. She noticed that he hadn't made any for himself and decided that it was a good thing until she made something edible for him.

He was shocked when she complimented him, taking big gulps of the food he made for the first time, singing praises.

She drank the water and smiled at him, thanking him for taking care of her and being there for her last night. He couldn't help but feel helpless as she ranted on and on about how heroic he was and how undeserving she was, making him feel like she only saw it as a favor from him. He put his hand over her mouth and stared deep into her eyes.

She involuntarily glanced at his soft lips, then back at him, cursing herself. He looked so serious and worried, she couldn't help but feel the urge to wipe the creases in his brow.

"Kyoko, I didn't do it because I had to. I did it because I wanted to," he removed his hand from her mouth and stared at her until the message sank in. She had a tender expression, a soft smile playing on her lips. She held his hand and squeezed it, "Thank you."

Slowly, she leaned forward and lightly touched her lips to his cheek. And then she slipped out of his grasp and his house, without him noticing.

Even after she left, he was still on the ground. Like a slow snail, he realized that she was still probably sick and he grabbed his jacket and rushed out of his apartment.

And then found the streets empty, feeling even more subdued then ever. He came back and kicked the shoe rack.

Ren couldn't help but feel like he could see the world again, the tingling sensation on his cheek still fresh and soft. He knew Yashiro might've thought he had lost his mind, maybe that's what really happened, Ren had finally turned paranoid.

Ren went back to that restaurant, then frowned when he didn't find her there. He went inside and asked the gruff man on the counter. He scowled at Ren, then respectfully bowed when he realized who he was talking to.

"Mogami-san lives just opposite this street beside a convenient store. She lives in the second floor of the salon." he still wrote the complete address down and gave it to Ren, asking him if he'd like some food.

Ren gave him a cold look, telling him off about making Kyoko work more than her capacity and threatening to kill him for making her face drunk men in the middle of the night without any guardian. The poor man whimpered and promised he'd never let even his own daughter alone like that.

Satisfied, he observed Kyoko that night, her window open but her eyes never glancing down. He noticed that she would always hang those good luck charms on her window. He smiled, looking at those dolls. He remembered finding his own voodoo dolls accidently in her previous closet, and how happy he was when he saw that he had more dolls than Sho did.

He then noticed that a car had stopped just below the building and frowned when Sho's parents came out of the car, confirming the address with the police standing below the post. Ren was shocked to see Sho step out of the car, jerking his jacket on himself and walking calmly inside the building.

Kyoko frowned when she heard the bell ring, she didn't invite anyone, who would be here at 10 in the night?

"Hello," she was stunned when she found Sho's mother standing there with his father behind her.

"Kyoko, thank god you're okay! I thought you really died in Tokyo!" Sho said, a fake expression of concern displayed in his face.

Anger rippled inside her and she glared at Sho, "I would've if you had gone more further!"

She then looked at his parents and held her left hand up, "I broke my engagement with him the night he tried to rape me. I will never come back with you, NEVER!"

Sho's mother was stunned at her outburst, then raised her hand to slap Kyoko.

"Don't say a thing about my son! And I have every right to force you to come with me!"

Just then, her hand stopped midway, making Sho and his father shocked at the new appearance. Kyoko looked up and found Ren holding her arm. She knew that under that indifference and calm exterior, he was raging and she was terrified.

"No one, no one lifts a hand on Kyoko. Not when she was saying the truth," Ren said with so much affirmation, that Sho couldn't help but shake with anger even though he could feel the cold from him.

"I thought you were my friend! How could you betray me!" Sho screamed at him, Ren walked beside Kyoko and slid his hand in hers. Everyone watched their clasped hands with surprised and bewildered expression.

"And I thought you'd never hurt Kyoko! Is that what you call loving someone?" he said, sliding his hand out of hers. She looked down at his hand then at Sho with hatred. Newfound strength filled her, because she knew. She knew that she was supported by him, the one she truly trusted and loved. That no matter what happened, he would be there for her, catch her when she'd fall.

"Sho, don't act like you didn't do anything! I bet those shards of wine are still in your head, and I do have proof of your rape." she pulled her dress and showed everyone the place where he'd scratched her neck. For a moment no one spoke, until Sho's father grabbed Sho by his head and stepped out of the tiny flat.

Kyoko fell on her knees and started sobbing, wishing she'd never fallen in love, never tangled herself in his mesh of drama.

She wished Ren would stop caring, it only broke her heart even more, because she knew he did it out of duty, because this would only make her giving in to her emotions, make her spill it all out.

When he kept his hand on her shoulder, she jerked his hand away, wishing he'd take the hint and leave.

Heartbroken, Ren tried to hold her shoulder again, but clenched his hand and trudged out of the apartment. He couldn't bear watching her break down, if only he had never obeyed Sho when he was his assistant, if only he'd never met her. Maybe he wouldn't feel so hollow today.

Rain started to pour down heavily, when he walked back home. At ten, he called Yashiro and cancelled everything he had for today. Well, Ren wanted to stay all alone, at least to wallow the entire day in depression.

On the other hand, Yashiro hacked Ren's phone, and checked everything it contained. He gasped when he found a picture of a beautiful woman biting her lip while writing something on the table. Her light chestnut hair was tied into a messy bun, and he couldn't help but assume that she was the reason for Ren's bachelorette; him turning every woman down that came his way.

He quickly searched the contacts and found a saved number that had the same picture and called that number from his phone.

"Hello?" a hoarse voice answered the call, and he wondered if he did the right thing calling the number in the middle of the night.

"Umm, did Ren just leave your house?" he banged his head for asking such a stupid question, should've used a better sentence at least.

"Who are you?"

He composed himself and cleared his throat, "I'm Ren's manager, and Ren has cancelled every work his has tomorrow. He sounded very…. detached. So, I wondered if this number—I mean you might know something about him."

The person on the other side grew silent. "I'm sorry, I don't what you are talking about, I don't know what goes on in Ren's life. And if—"

"He has a picture of you!" Yashiro interjected, risking his life into an unknown phone call that told his gut that he was right on the track.

"What?" she choked, after pregnant silence.

"I know Ren, and he hasn't sounded like this ever before. I'm afraid Ren would skip his meal, he usually does that when he feels down about something. He has never looked at a woman and given her a smile, he always declined taking women out, dating them and –hello?" he spoke into the phone, only realizing that the owner might've thrown the phone away.

He watched as it thunders clapped and wished Ren was alright.

Meanwhile, Kyoko ran out as soon as she heard that Ren usually didn't eat when he was upset, her heart thumping painfully in her chest at the mere thought that he'd abandon his food. She stopped right in front of his apartment, only to find out that he'd driven off somewhere at eleven. She couldn't help but run as hard as she could, hands trembling as she searched for a looming figure. She felt like a fool, but she didn't care.

Kyoko remembered the time when she'd sat next to his bed right after engagement, hearing that he hadn't eaten his food in days. She remembered sitting there wishing he'd wake up. But then, she never thought that what she felt for him was love, she only identified it as friendship.

She wiped any stray tear that fell from her eyes, brimming as she realized that she'd been too rude towards him when he'd only been so kind towards her.

Defeated, she sat on the door porch of his apartment flat, the security guard letting her inside as he'd seen her with the owner of one of the flats. She brought her knees close to her chest and cried herself to sleep.

On the other hand, Ren came back from his boxing gym, feeling worn out punching bags after bags. He somehow didn't want to drink, feeling like he was breaking Kyoko's trust and promise he had made with her months ago. Well, he didn't expect a petite woman sleeping on his doorstep, and he sighed figuring a fan must've gotten inside somehow to meet him.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), he turned her over and froze after her face came into view. He felt like a total idiot staring at her face, which was surprisingly red and wet. He picked her up and made sure he didn't make any sound. He didn't care that he was probably sore from all the punching and kicking, he just made sure she was comfortable until he reached the guest room.

He slowly laid her down(cliché) but couldn't get up himself. She had strung her hands tight around his shoulders, and he couldn't untangle himself from her.

"Ren…." he stopped moving, too stunned to even look at her. Slowly, when he was sure she was not awake, he traced a hand over her face. She only tightened her hold on him and pulled him with her in the bed. He tried again, but god, was she strong.

He gave in, he swung his legs in the bed and adjusted to her comfortability. His eyes drooped, the days work out finally getting to him.

And before he knew it, he was dreaming of her.

They didn't realize when they'd changed position, but Kyoko woke up first, wondering what made her feel so warm and comfortable. She froze completely when she realized that someone was holding her, no less huge hands wrapped tightly around her torso.

As her senses started to come back, she slowly turned and found her captor, her breath stuck in her throat. She couldn't breathe with him so close, his breath washing over her parted lips. She had her hands on his chest, legs tangled with his under the sheets.

Alas, her luck wasn't good, when Ren opened his eyes and stared right back into her eyes. She looked away, blushing. He looked down at their position and slowly pulled himself away from her. She didn't say anything, just allowed him to move away so she could gather her thoughts.

"Err…. I will freshen up then," he left awkwardly, as she tried to recall when she'd landed like that.

After a few moments, she found Ren standing in the doorway. She blushed, hiding her face from the door.

"What were you doing in front of my door?" he asked, as soon as she served him Japanese breakfast. He sat down and stared at her as she tried to run. Well, he didn't want that, not when she willingly came back.

"I—I was worried that you didn't have your food," she stuttered.

He ate his breakfast silently, not even having the heart to argue.

"Ren?" he stopped eating, the chopsticks held between his lips.

"Would you mind if I took your phone?" then the chopsticks fell, as he perceived that she might find that picture.

"Ah, my phone—its—its in my room! Yes! It's in my room!" he said, sounding like a complete idiot. Kyoko gave him a look, as she stood up, "Err, Kyoko! Where are you going?"

She gave him a confused look, "To fetch your phone."

He chuckled nervously, "Why, I'll get that! Why don't you wash the dishes?"

Kyoko crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "You never tell me to do the dishes. And you never say things like that. Tell me, did you really snap my picture?"

He frowned, "Who told you that?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Your manager, he called me the other day and told me all about your habits that you have never changed. And also, a habit I never knew you actually had," she replied.

Ren stopped avoiding her eyes when he detected the change of tone, she was suddenly sounding soft. Her expression was soft when he looked at her, gulping momentarily when he'd glanced at her lips.

"You didn't like it when I was getting engaged to Sho, right?" he looked away, he realized she must've heard from Yashiro about his worst habit of avoiding food when he was upset.

"Wh-why are you saying that?"

"Ren, I am not naïve like before. I understand things now," she said.

"Then tell me, why do you think I was upset?" he countered, knowing that he was treading on a dangerous topic that could reveal his feelings.

"Because you knew Sho was bad?"

He could let her think that, let her be in the illusion that he was playing the good guy but—

"If that was it, why do you think I'd be so upset?" he asked her haughtily, stepping out of his chair and closer to her. She gulped, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Because you thought I'd never understand that Sho would hurt me?"

"If I'd known that, don't you think I would have warned you?"

"Then why were you so depressed?" she threw her arms in front of her.

"Why do you think? Think deeper, Kyoko. Why would I be sad when my best friend was getting married?"

Her face grew white, and she shook her head, "No, it can't be. I don't know what you are implying, but what I am thinking is not true, it can never be true!"

He put his hand on the wall behind her and trapped her under him. "What is it that I am implying and that you are thinking."

She tried to struggle out of the trap but found herself completely defenseless.

"Are you saying that you love me? Ren is that what you are implying?" She yelled into his face, her eyes brimming with fresh tears as she realized she has no escape. He didn't answer her question, just watched her break down as she finally said what he couldn't.

"What if I am?"

She laughed bitterly, "Are you feeling pitiful because you somehow found out I love you? Is it your way of making me feel better?"

He was stunned, he couldn't speak. It can't be!

"Kyoko, I—you—when—"

"I didn't know I would fall in love with my fiancé's best friend okay? I didn't even know that I was in love with until it was too late. I couldn't do anything, I—"

Ren didn't know what came over him, he was too overwhelmed to even think straight. He wound his arms tightly around her, feeling giddy and childlike. His wildest fantasies, he wished he could never wake up from this heavenly dream. He can die happily now, after knowing that Kyoko loved him the same.

"Ren?" she was uncertain, as he breath her scent in. He pulled away, gazing into her eyes.

"You wouldn't know anything about what goes on in my mind, I hope this dream never ends," he crushed his lips on hers without giving her a chance to speak.

She was too stunned to respond to his kiss for a few seconds, until the fervor and passion urged her to pour all her longing and love into. She let her hands hold his hair, as she straddled his lap and he pulled her impossibly close to her. She felt tiny ants climb her insides, her organs turning to jelly. The urge to just keep holding onto him kept raging inside her. Like Ren was the only salvation she'd ever get. Like the only honey drop for a bear, she clung to him like no tomorrow.

It was a few more seconds later that they both pulled away, both staring into each other's eyes.

Ren held her close to him, his forehead touching hers lightly. "I love you, Kyoko. From the moment I saw you, I couldn't ever try to forget you. You have always been the one for me, even when I thought you loved someone else. Even when there were thousands of women out there, they could never make me feel like the way you do. Please, don't ever leave me, please Kyoko don't think this is a joke, I have spent too much wishing I could ever say this, I have spent every night wishing I could at least see your face. I love you so much, I am ready to agree to every condition you'd put forth just to keep you happy."

Tears ran down her cheeks and she laughed, holding his cheeks. She couldn't believe this was happening! She hugged him, crying in his shoulder and whispering her confessions in his ear.

They both laughed, as she cried tears of happiness.

"At least now I know who was the idiot one here."

"Ren!"

 _ **o0o0o**_

"Yashiro-san!" he looked up and found a fuming woman standing above him as he typed a letter to the president of the agency.

She was the model he had seen the other day. Except he couldn't get her off his mind for some reason. She had light blue eyes and dark hair, reaching upto her waist. He knew that she was Kanae Kotonami, the woman who turned men down flatly.

"Yes, Kotonami-san? What can I help you with?" he gave her his full attention.

She swiped her phone up and showed a picture of her drying her hair out with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Tell me! How dare you take this picture of me and send it to Kyoko?" He frowned as he heard her accusation.

"I didn't…." he faltered when he glanced behind her shoulder and found the same woman from the picture—In Ren's phone—giggle. Ren beside her smirked at him and realization down on him.

He quickly unlocked his phine and indeed, her picture was his wallpaper.

His hands trembled, until—

BAM!

And then Kanae stared in shock at the broken phone. And Yashiro slapped his head because he remembered that he'd forgotten to wear those gloves.

Well, love isn't always showering someone with happiness and watching someone be happy with you. Love is also where you let go, let go of the person you love the most because you know, you know that someday, they'd be happier somewhere else than with you. That's love in a way. However, looks like Yashiro has a long way before he could think about that.

Right now, he had a picture issue to deal with.

 **The End.**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, I am so happy! Anyway, 'Gracefully Mistaken' will be updated soon enough, I just need some more time.**_

 _ **Please do review your thoughts, my mistakes and criticisms, they all are welcomed.**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


End file.
